Maintenant
by Laffo
Summary: Encore une suite du 4x23. Plutôt courte et légère.


Dans les rues, l'agitation matinale New-yorkaise luttait contre la noirceur du ciel pour se réveiller. Il avait plu toute la nuit. Quelquefois, un orage éclatait, venant perturber le rythme continu des gouttes d'eau qui s'écrasaient encore sur le sol.

Mais protégés dans une chaleur épaisse, Kate et Castle ne luttaient plus. Bercés par le calme de la chambre, ils se réveillaient doucement. Ensemble, et totalement nus. A peine leur yeux ouverts, ils se cherchaient de nouveau, avec lenteur. Allongés, face à face, ils essayaient de se rapprocher pour retrouver la chaleur de l'autre.

- Embrasse-moi, lança Castle dans un murmure.

Ce n'était pas qu'une simple envie, ça en devenait un besoin, comme pour s'assurer que la présence de Kate dans ses bras n'était pas un rêve de plus. Elle s'exécuta en souriant tendrement, avant de l'attirer au dessus d'elle. Il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou, puis descendit vers sa poitrine.

Ses gestes étaient doux, tendres. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer, même après avoir osé, quelques heures auparavant, des choses bien plus audacieuses.

- Je crois que vous allez être en retard ce matin, détective, dit-il en continuant de l'embrasser.

- Castle attend. Il remonta vers son cou, sans pour autant mettre fin à ce qu'il avait déjà entrepris.

Contrainte, elle essaya de l'arrêter.

- Humm.. Hier soir, j'avais droit à Rick, dit-il, un air taquin sur son visage.

- Castle, s'il te plait.

Il se redressa alors, tout en restant sur elle. Il vit une certaine inquiétude dans ses yeux. Il remonta alors sa main droite vers son visage, pour caresser sa joue et essayer de la rassurer un peu.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Kate ?

Elle hésita un moment, avant de lui expliquer.

- J'ai démissionné, je ne suis plus détective.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant. Tu as dit que je devait arrêter de gâcher ma vie avec l'affaire de ma mère.

Elle resta silencieuse, se pencha un peu plus vers lui.

- Je n'ai besoin que de toi. Je te veux. Toi.

Alors que la veille, après lui avoir murmurer ces mêmes mots "I just want you", il s'était jeté sur elle avec désir, il tentait à présent de ne pas répondre à son timide baiser.

Il s'écarta un peu d'elle et emprisonna ses poignets dans ses mains.

- Tu ne peux pas. Et je sais que tu essayes de te convaincre que c'est la bonne chose à faire, mais tu n'es pas obligée, Kate.

- C'est pour toi que..

- Non, écoute, ce travail fait parti de toi, il définit qui tu es.

Elle refusait de l'accepter, mais au fond elle savait qu'il avait raison. Devant son trouble, Castle essaya de la calmer avec humour.

- En plus, ton petit salaire de flic était bien utile pour payer ton loyer.

- hé ! elle le tapa gentiment sur l'épaule.

- Enfin un sourire !

Fière de sa réussite, il laissa trainer sa bouche près de sa joue.

- Dit moi ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé hier.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, et cherchant son regard, elle lui avoua.

- On a trouvé un peu plus d'informations sur le snipper, Cole Maddox. Et je suis partie le chercher avec Espo.

- Seuls ? Sans renforts ?

- Oui... Ryan était contre mais on est quand même parti.

- Je suppose que c'est lui qui m'a appeler alors, dit-il avec amertume. - Et ensuite ?

- Et ensuite, c'est lui qui nous a trouvé.. On était dans la chambre d'un hôtel, on venait juste de retrouver les dossiers de Montgomery lorsqu'il est arrivé. Il a réussi à mettre Espo à terre . Je l'ai suivi jusqu'au toit.

- Kate, tu n'aurais jamais du faire ça seule, j'aurai du...

- Rick, laisse moi finir. Il était plus fort que moi. Il m'a jeté près du bord et il m'a laissé.. j'ai failli tomber dans le vide. Et j'ai cru que tu étais là, j'ai cru que tu venais me sauver.

- Kate, je suis désolé.

- C'était Ryan.

- Rappelle moi de le remercier au plus vite.

- Gates était la aussi.

- Outch. Il grimaça.

- Oui, Ryan l'a prévenu. On est rentré rapidement au commissariat. Elle a suspendu Espo pour quelques jours, et je lui ai dit qu'elle pouvait garder mon arme et mon badge. J'ai rangé mes affaires et j'ai quitté mon bureau.

- Et tu es venue frapper à ma porte, dit-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Elle sourit et le regarda.

- Non, pas directement. Je suis allée sur les balançoires, tu te souviens ?

- Toujours.

Elle l'embrassa, et il se laissa faire.

- Touche moi, encore. Lui murmura t-il près de son oreille.

Et alors qu'elle allait s'appliquer à faire ce qu'il lui avait demander, elle ressentit le début de nouvelles douleurs dans son corps, qui stoppa ses caresses.

- Ca ne va pas ? S'inquiéta Castle.

- Ca va, juste.. quelques douleurs d'hier qui se réveillent.

- Est-ce que c'est.. à cause de moi ? Est-ce que je t'ai fait mal hier soir, quand.. tu vois.. ?

Alors qu'il était soudain gêné et inquiet, elle le rassura calmement.

- Non Writer boy, ce n'est pas toi. Maddox .

- Alors laisse moi te soigner. Je ne vais plus te lâcher maintenant Kate.

Il la toucha avec douceur, caressant chaque partie de son corps meurtri. Il voulait qu'elle aille mieux, qu'elle se sente enfin bien, avec lui.

La pluie redoublait d'intensité dehors, mais cela ne sembla pas les soucier, trop occuper à redécouvrir l'autre.


End file.
